


Anniversary Trip

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Underwater city, enchanted country
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Severus and Hermione got each other the same presents.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 24
Collections: Draco's Drabbles





	Anniversary Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Draco's Den March's Roll-A-Drabble. I received Enchanted country underwater. I picked the pairing: Severus/Hermione. Came up with this idea. I used Grammarly for my beta. Any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Severus Snape planned an outing for their 30th anniversary. _I think Hermione would love to visit Alexandria underwater. It's an enchanted city that houses an exquisite library. She would love it!_ he wrapped up the tickets in one of the boxes that were her surprise gifts.

Hermione came in all exhausted from grading papers all day. She flopped down on her favorite comfy chair, placed Severus' surprised Anniversary gift on the table. "Severus! I'm in the den! The fireplace is lit."

She had poured them firewhisky to drink, too tired to do anything else. Severus came in and saw how exhausted she was.

He wrapped arms around her. "We can celebrate over the weekend, Hermione. I have your gift already prepared."

Severus handed her the gift. She quickly unwrapped it and smiled happily. "Thank you, Severus! I've always wanted to go there! Here, open yours!"

Severus quickly tore open his gift, and she had bought him tickets to Alexandria library. "Thank you, Hermione! We can go on my birthday if you so desire?"

"It will be twice the fun!"


End file.
